San Francisco Skylines
by cue-the-sun
Summary: Bella Swan is a penniless woman in a new city.She's lonely and keeping a positive outlook is hard-until Alice Brandon,known fashion designer,stops her in the market,wanting her to be a new model. Will sparks fly when she meets Alice's brother,Edward? AH/M
1. Chapter 1

San Francisco Skylines

Prologue

"Hi Mrs. Madeleine, how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine as always dear, fine as always. What can I get for you today Bella?"

"Oh, I'll just take the fresh mango, please ma'am."

"That's all you want for breakfast? You're far too skinny honey, you really need to eat more. How about these croissants? Just finished baking, still warm. You could stand to eat a good 2 or 3 at least." Mrs. Madeleine suggested.

"I'll just take the fruit today, ma'am. Thanks though. I promise I'll get more for lunch." I assured her.

"Oh Bella, you feed me that same line everyday, and everyday it's a lie." She shook her head in exasperation. I grinned sheepishly at her and shrugged, paying for the $2 mango with some spare change from my worn coin pouch.

Mrs. Madeleine worked at the open market downtown in San Francisco, and had become the surrogate mother I never had, who nagged me about my eating habits and slipped me baked goods whenever possible.

We had become close ever since I had begun working at the small library a couple of blocks over. Everyday before work, I would come down to the market to get whatever fresh fruit looked good for breakfast that day, and then venture back on my lunch break later in the day. So I did receive a lot of food-related nagging from her, but she wouldn't say anything if she didn't care. And having someone who cared for once meant a lot to me. She was the only friend I had made in this city since I moved here about a year ago, and even if she was a good 45 years older than me, I loved her kindness and friendship.

Anyway, today was going to be special because I had a little extra money to spend on myself for once. Not much, but after I had done my bills, paid my awful landlord, and bought groceries (i.e.: Ramen Noodles for me, and dog food for Benny) I actually had something left over.

So today I was treating myself to some new art supplies, because who knew how long it had been since I had.

I hugged Mrs. Madeleine good bye, promising to see her at lunch, and made my way down the market stands that were lined along the sidewalk until I reached a tent with a table full of art supplies.

As I browsed the row of sketchbooks, I took a piece of the fresh cut mango out of the small plastic baggie and slid it into my mouth. Examining the lowest priced one, I sighed sadly. I guess I wouldn't be having a new sketchbook today after all. I only had $15, and the smallest, cheapest sketchpad was exactly that. I calculated tax in my head and realized I didn't have change since I had bought breakfast. I sadly put it back on the shelf. My old, almost full one would have to do for now.

I did find a pack of charcoal pencils for $7 and bought them instead, telling myself to be happy that I had any money at all to spend on frivolous things. It was better than last week when I barely made it in time to pay my landlord. It wasn't like I wasn't used to not getting what I wanted, and there were people who had it so much worse than me.

Growing up we had very little. Until the time I was 7 and my parents split, we lived on the salary of my moms substitute teacher career and my dad's job as a mailman in the rainy town of Forks, Washington.

When my parents split, and I went to live with my mom for my freshman and sophomore years, I learned how to take care of myself, and I learned it fast. I had no other choice.

My mom had always cared more for her own self than my dad and I when we were all together, but when they divorced and we moved to Phoenix, she met Phil and became greedy. He was willing to give her whatever she wanted, things my dad had never been able to afford to give her, and they married a few months after meeting.

She resented me.

I was an inconvenience to her and the way she pictured their life together, without the reminder of the failed marriage she had had with my father.

She wanted a clean slate, so I gave it to her. When she moved into Phil's large-scale home, I moved back to Forks to finish out high school with my dad.

Life was better for a while. My dad and I understood each other; we got along well enough and never had any problems. I was a shy, quiet kid and didn't cause any trouble. Everything went fine for my last two years of high school. Life was adequate. Not amazing, but I had no problems.

Until Jacob Black moved to town and ruined my entire life.

"Oh my God!" I suddenly heard someone squeal in my ear, and I jumped about a foot in the air, knocked from my thoughts violently. "Sorry for the scare," The voice continued quickly. "But you are just _perfect_, oh my –oh and very nice skirt, it reminds me of a spread I did on Eternal Sunshine Creations last fall, don't you think? Fabulous, it sure its. Have you ever done any modeling? Oh what am I saying, with a face like that of course you have! So, where's your portfolio? May I see it?" She stopped talking and held her hands out to me, her face expectant.

I blinked at her.

"Oh you don't have it with you? That's fine, totally cool. I'll just have to see it later, I'm sure it's ah-maz-ing!" She smiled at me, flipping a piece of her black spiked black hair off of her forehead.

What was going on? Who was this miniature elf that had startled me in the middle of the market, demanding to see some portfolio that I didn't own?

"Um, I think you're mistaking me for someone else, Miss. I don't –I'm not sure what…" I trailed off as she started talking again.

"No, of course I'm not mistaking you! But oh, how rude of me, I didn't even introduce myself! So sorry, sometimes I just get so excited I get ahead of myself. My name is Alice Brandon, I'm a fashion designer and creator of the Mary Alice clothes line, as well as the host of one of the biggest fashion shows in the world and creator of my own magazine, ALI. And you are?" She smiled at me, seeming sincere. She could have sounded snobbish giving me her entire life's accomplishments like that, but she just sounded genuine and proud.

Alice Brandon, as she had introduced herself, was a small, sprite-like woman who had choppy shoulder length black hair, and couldn't have been but a few years older than myself. She was wearing the most stylish clothing I had ever seen in my life, and the surrounding landscape of the cheap, cluttered market place contrasted so hilariously with her fur collared silk-like top. She looked out of place, yet acted like she was entirely in her environment. Alice Brandon was a mystery. I didn't know what to make of her, but she was so spunky and nice that I couldn't help but like her.

"Oh, I'm Bella Swan. N… Nice to meet you Alice." I said somewhat timidly. I had never been good at making friends, but Alice didn't seem put off at all as she continued talking.

"It's so fabulous to meet you too Bella, you have no idea! So let's do lunch, yeah? It'll be so fun! I know this great little restaurant a few streets over, called Kiha. You like Japanese right? They have the best." She grinned at me, waiting on my reply in the affirmative.

"Do Lunch"? She wanted to "Do Lunch" with me? I honestly could not remember the last time I had been to a restaurant. Not since I had moved here at least. I didn't have anyone to "Do Lunch" with and it was kind of pathetic to go by myself. Plus, there was the little issue of how I would pay… Would the $7.23 I had left cover lunch out? Probably not. I had planned on using it to buy a turkey sandwich from Mrs. Madeleine for lunch and having one packet of Ramen Noodles for dinner.

I must have paused too long, because Alice started up again.

"Oh you don't like Japanese food? Man, I live on it! But that's fine, we can sure find somewhere else –"

"No, Alice, I love Japanese food, but, um…" I stalled, trying to think of a reason for not being able to go, when suddenly I remembered. Shit, Work! What was the time? "Do you know what time it is?"

"Oh sure thing, it is…11:23. Kind of early for lunch, I know but it'll be fine." She smiled.

Oh my God, 11:23? I was so late! I couldn't lose this library job, it was the only thing keeping me in my apartment and semi-fed. Oh God what was I going to do? I hadn't been late one day since I had gotten the job, and I had never taken a sick day either. My boss, Alec Ross, was a complete jerk who wouldn't hesitate to fire me the minute he had reason. I had to go beg him to let me keep my job.

"Alice I'm so sorry," I started hurriedly. "I'm late for my job, I work at the library a few blocks over. Alec is going to kill me, or worse, fire me. I can't lose this job. I have to go. I'm so sorry." I finished as I turned and took off in the direction of my work, until I felt a small hand around my wrist pulling me back. It was Alice, using surprising strength.

"Alice, I'm sorry, but I really have to go, I can't lose this job, you don't understand –"

"Bella, calm down, I'll handle this, no problem. It's my fault you're late anyway; the least I can do is get you out of trouble with your boss. Alec, you said his name was? Sounds like a grouchy old man to me. I'm great at charming my way into an old man's heart. Trust me, he won't stand a chance." She smiled and linked her arm through mine in a show of friendship.

I looked at her skeptically. No one charmed Alec. But it wouldn't hurt to let her try, I suppose.

"Okay, Alice, if you're sure. But seriously, he's a tough shell to crack –"

"Don't worry, I can handle it. Now, lead the way. I have no clue where the library is, the only thing I've read recently have been fashion reviews." She giggled and I smiled at her generally happy personality.

I think I officially had my first age appropriate friend in San Francisco.

AN: Hey guys, new story! This totally came to me today, and I just sat down and wrote it. It's just the prologue of sorts, but you kind of have to read it to know what's going on in the later chapters. I know I sometimes skip prologues.

**Hope you liked it so far, please leave me a review or something:) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Alice was a miracle worker.

We had arrived at the library at 11:30, and by 11:35 Alice had grumpy old Mr. Alec laughing, blushing and, after she found out about my accumulated vacation days, agreeing to give me the rest of the week off. It had started with Alice's smile, progressed to some flattery and winking, and ended with a week off from work and Alice and I at some obscure Japanese restaurant for lunch.

Alice had more charm and personality in her pinky then I had in my whole body. I had no idea how she did it, and I was still pondering this as we were seated at the restaurant and suddenly I remembered.

Oh no! Money! Damn it, what could I do? Maybe if I ordered the cheapest thing on the menu, maybe just some water and a plate of rice, then I would be able to pay.

I hurriedly grabbed the menu and scanned the prices for something I could afford…

"Bella," Alice started, looking stern. "What are you doing? It's my treat of course." She sounded almost mad that I would even consider paying.

"Oh, Alice, I can get it, really. I'd feel so bad if you –"

"I dragged you here, I'll pay. No questions."

"Seriously, I can cover it. I don't have that much cash with me," _Or anywhere for that matter_ "But I'd feel horrible if you paid."

"Well, too bad. You'll just have to feel horrible then," She said to me as our waitress came over. Alice ignored me as she said "Hey, I'll get the hibachi steak with extra veggies and a sweet tea, and she will have the same, please. Thank you."

The waitress nodded and walked away before I could say anything.

"Alice!" I hissed. " What if I didn't like what you ordered me? I didn't bring enough with me for that!"

"That's fine, because I'm paying. And everyone loves the steak here; I swear it's like Heaven. Now," She said as she put her elbows on the table and smiled at me. "Let's talk about something else. Like, your portfolio."

I sighed. She was entirely exhausting, yet I enjoyed her company. "Alice, I don't have a portfolio. Well, I mean, for my art work I do, but it's not entirely together, and –"

"No silly, I meant of your modeling experience. Don't you have one? Your face is just perfect, you have to have modeling experience, right?"

Oh my God. Modeling? Me? I wanted to laugh in her face.

"Alice, I've never done any modeling what so ever, I'm sorry. I'm just a small town girl from Forks, Washington. There aren't any modeling agencies there! Is this a joke or something?"

"Bella, come on, I'm serious. Okay, you've never had any experience. So what? I want to make you a model. I'm 100% sure you have what it takes, I just know it. This is a once in a lifetime offer."

"Alice, I have no idea how to model! This is insane!" What in the world?

"I'll admit it takes a lot of work, Bella, but I have a great feeling about you. I'll be with you every second, to guide you through it, to help you out, everything and anything you need."

"I don't even know what you're asking me!"

"All I'm asking right now is for you to try. Here's the deal; my modeling agency is based out of Paris, and I fly there regularly to organize business and such. My husband and I live here in San Francisco, with the rest of my family, except one of my brothers who sometimes flies out with me, and models for me. All I'm asking is for you to take this week, the week that you now have off," She winked," and fly to Paris with us! I would love for you to try it out, take some time to sight see and do a few photo shoots for us. I promise I'll be there every step of the way, Bella! What do you say?"

Oh my God.

What do I even say to that? I was so overwhelmed. This was not even happening.

I just sat there and blinked at her stupidly.

"Bella?" She said timidly.

"Alice, there are so many problems I don't even know where to start! For one, the money. I can't afford to fly to Paris. I couldn't afford to buy a souvenir from Paris!"

"No problem. We fly in our private jet. Our family owns it, no expense at all. And everything else while were there is totally free, of course. I mean, duh. The agency sets aside a budget every year for new model's fees and such."

"Well…I mean, what about my dog? I can't leave him here…" God, What were my reasons for not going again?

"He can come if he wants to. But he could also stay with my family, that's where I leave my cat at and Edward, that's my brother I mentioned, leaves his dog at too. We let them stay with our other brother Emmett and his wife Rose. They have 2 kids who just love it every time the come and stay. See, your argument is falling apart Bella." She laughed.

"Oh, Alice," I sighed. "This is crazy. I mean, me in Paris? I can't even comprehend it…"

"Bella, think of the adventure! Think of how amazing it will be! Oh and did I mention the paycheck? If we get a good picture of you for the cover of the magazine, and we decide to use it, the first paycheck alone would probably be a couple hundred thousand. And I swear, if you absolutely hate it, and everything about being a model, then you can come back as soon as you want. Though I hope you'll give it a chance first."

This was absolutely nuts. Me leaving in a private jet, flying to Paris and becoming a model? It was possibly the most insane scenario that had possibly ever crossed my mind. Was I actually considering this?

But then again, the money! I would be able to save some for me and still be able to help my dad back in Fork's with his debt. I couldn't see the downside, and that worried me. There had to be some kind of catch. But no, Alice was 100% sincere, I could tell.

This was just so…surreal! But could I do it? Could I become a model and travel the world, meeting new people, making enough money to be able to help my dad out? This was a no-brainer.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Okay, Alice. I'm…I'm in."

She jumped up and squealed as she pulled me into a fierce hug. She talked 100 miles an hour about how excited she was and how much fun this would be for us both and how we would be great friends, and some how, I believed her.

This would be the next big step in my life. I was ready for a new adventure, and this was it. I could do this.

I hoped.

XXXXXXX

Since that day, from that very moment at the restaurant, my life has gone into a whirlwind of excitement. Alice has dragged me all over to get ready for Paris. Apparently, we only had the rest of today and tonight to be entirely ready because we were leaving in the morning.

This was so overwhelming and exhilarating at the same time.

Our first stop was to pick up our pets and drop them off at Alice's brothers house. I was nervous about Alice seeing my apartment, especially after we went to get her cat Roger from hers. Her place was gigantic, and beautiful and amazing and I wished I lived there.

I was afraid of how she would react to seeing my dingy, cramped space, but she just walked on in like she owned the place, greeting Benny cheerfully.

He loved her of course. I had a feeling that Alice won over every person (and pet) she came into contact with. Alice helped me pack a few things from my closet while we were there, but after showing a clear distaste for nearly everything I owned, she declared we had to go shopping in Paris, and I was only allowed to bring the things she ok-ed.

I wasn't really attached to my clothes. They was a limit to the things you could find at a thrift store, where I had been shopping all my life. I wouldn't mind having a new wardrobe. Not that I was too excited for the shopping part though.

Next we went over to her bear of a brother's house. Emmett was huge, but had to be one of the kindest people I had ever met, and I could tell that he and his wife were both very much in love. She balanced out his boisterous personality with a calmer, loyal and sarcastic one, and they fit perfect together. I met their twin daughters, Meagan and Maddie, who were 4 years old and the most adorable kids I had ever seen in my life. I loved kids, and the way that they played with our pets, Benny and Roger, made me certain I would be leaving him in good hands over the next week.

"Hey Em? When did Edward say he would be here" Alice called to him in the kitchen from her spot on the sofa.

"Oh he called right before you got here and said he'd be a few minutes late and to go ahead and eat. He was having trouble giving Finn his bath." Emmett chuckled.

"Who's Finn?" I asked Alice.

"That' Edward's dog; he's a huge German Shepard, but he's a big lug, don't let him fool you."

"Yeah, she's right, he's harmless. Now lets eat, the chicken is ready." Rosalie called to us, and Alice and I took our seats at the table beside each other.

"This looks delicious guys, thanks so much for letting me stay."

"Bella! No problem! You're family now, duh." Emmett smiled, stuffing his face.

I laughed and picked up my wine glass taking a sip. Mmm. This wine must be expensive. It was so good. I couldn't remember the last time I had wine, I think maybe when I graduated college. I forgot how much I loved it, I thought as I went to take another sip.

"FINN! NO!" We heard suddenly, and loud footsteps and barking followed the exclamation, and as soon as I turned to look, I felt 2 large paws push on my back, spilling my wine all over my lap and nearly knocking me into my chicken plate.

"Oh my God!" I screeched, as the dog was pulled off of me, and I heard a voice speaking at 100 miles an hour trying to stutter out an apology.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Finn just gets so excited some times, he's really harmless I swear, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for him to get off his leash! Are you okay?" He rushed out and I looked up at who I assumed was Alice's other brother…

And was met with the most intense pair of candy apple green eyes I had ever seen.

A/N: Sorry guys, sooooo sorry this took me a week and a half to get out. We are in the process of moving, and I have been so insanely busy. But I should be doing better now, and I wanted to thank so many of you for reviewing and alerting and whatnot, it means so much to me guys that you like the story so far! Hope I can keep it up! The next will be longer I swear, I just thought it was better to get a short chapter out then to have to wait another week.

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I felt my lips part as I sucked in a deep breath, staring up at the man in front of me, immobile as we stared back at each other. It was dead silent in the room except for the panting of his giant German Shepard dog.

His Adams apple bobbed.

I bit down on my lip.

His hands went to tug at the nap of his hair.

I felt the wine soak a little more into the fabric of my skirt and onto my skin.

And still we locked eyes.

I didn't know how long we stared, or how long we would have continued looking at each other, but Alice finally broke the silence by clearing her throat.

"Okaaaay…Um, Bella, this is my brother Edward, Edward this is Bella, my new friend and model. Remember I told you she was coming to Paris with us?"

The man, I mean, Edward blinked rapidly at me and then seemed to snap out of whatever trance we had both been in. He stuck his hand out to me, and I slowly shook it as a tingle went up my arm at the contact.

He held the onto my hand for a few beats longer than normal, and said "Nice to meet you Bella. I'm so very sorry about Finn. He just gets over excited some times. Let me help you out of that skirt. Wait, um, I meant, let me help you clean your skirt."

His babbling was so adorable, I found myself thinking as he turned red and Emmett barked out a laugh at his expense.

"Oh, sure," was all I could get out, and I let him take my hand again to help me from the table. I took a deep breath, trying to get my composure. "Um, do either of you have anything I could wear for a little while?" I asked Rose and Alice.

"Sure, I do Bella. Here, _I'll_ help you out of that skirt," She chuckled," and Edward can re-heat your chicken and make himself a plate."

Edward gently bit his lip and nodded, seeming a little disappointed as Rose led me from the room. I heard Emmett's booming voice say, "Dude, what the Hell was that?" before he was shushed and we were too far away to hear anymore.

Rose handed me a pair of black yoga pants to go with my sweater I had on and I thanked her as I went to the bathroom at change and passed her the skirt through the door.

"So, Bella," She started," What was that about in there?"

I tried to play innocent, saying, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play me Bella. We all saw the way you two were looking at each other in there. Hell, I even think the twins noticed it!"

I sighed. "I really have no idea at all. It was completely foreign to me."

"Yeah, well, it looked pretty intense. I've never seen Edward look at anyone that way before. He couldn't take his eyes off you."

I had no response to that, because it was pretty obvious I couldn't look away either, so I stayed silent as she said she was going to go put my skirt in the washing machine and to meet her back downstairs.

As soon as she left the room, I took a minute to breath and splash some water on my face. What _was_ that in there? Apparently I didn't imagine it, since everyone in the room noticed it too. Did we have some sort of connection? I mean, there was no denying that he was absolutely gorgeous, but, well, absolutely gorgeous guys never noticed me. So what happened? It was totally unexpected.

Sighing and shaking my head, I left the bathroom and walked back downstairs and into the dining room. Everyone was talking again, my glass of wine was refilled and my plate of chicken re-heated. As I took my seat, I glanced up and scanned the table, finding Edward looking right at me. He immediately glanced back down when he saw I noticed him watching me, so I looked back down too and took a bite of my chicken, allowing Rose to drag me into her conversation with Alice.

All through dinner though, I would catch Edward glancing at me from the corner of his eye, and when he wasn't looking at me, I was looking at him. Especially one time when he and Emmett were talking and the both laughed loudly, drawing my attention. Edward bent his head back in laughter, a brilliant smile on his face, his neck stretched so exquisitely and his face was glowing so brightly, just like those wonderful green eyes, and…

And I realized I was entirely screwed.

XXXXXXX

The next morning, after a restless nights sleep filled with dreams of candy apple green eyes, Alice was knocking on my door bright and early around 7am, perfectly perky as always. Grumbling as I heard her calling to me through the door, I knew she would have no problem yelling and waking up my neighbors if she had to. She knew I could hear her though, seeing as my bed was in the living room because my apartment was so cramped. I didn't have a bedroom. My apartment was more of a dorm room sized room, with a kitchen two feet from the living room/bedroom. The only other room was a closet and a bathroom.

Groaning, I called to her that I was coming. Sliding out of bed, I padded over to the door and unlocked it, letting her inside. I was piling my hair up on top of my head when I answered the door.

"God, Alice," I yawned, "Did you forget to mention to me that we were leaving so freaking earl –" I stopped short, noticing who was standing with her. Edward. Of course. Of freaking course he would be here, in my awful, embarrassingly cramped apartment this early, looking like a God, wearing those wonderfully fitting jeans…green eyes focused directly onto the slither of skin on my stomach where my shirt raised up because I was fixing my hair… God he was beautiful…

"Hi, Bella." He said to me in a husky voice.

"Hi, Edward." I bit my lip, and suddenly Alice's voice broke through.

"Yes, yes, hello, hello, now lets make sure you're ready and let's get out of here! Jasper is meeting us at the jet, so you'll get to meet him soon. You are ready aren't you? We have to leave like now!" Alice told me excitedly. Jasper was Alice's husband, and she said nothing but good things about him, so I was looking forward to meeting him.

"Yeah, I'm ready, just let me get dressed. You forgot to tell me we were leaving at the crack of dawn!" I said as I rushed inside to grab my clothes I had laid out last night.

"Pssht. The crack of dawn is like 6:30, and it's nearly 7:15! Now, scoot! We will wait here." Alice told me and pushed me towards my little bathroom. I hoped Edward wasn't entirely disgusted with my apartment. I know he must have a lot of money. Alice said he owns a very successful business of some sorts, as well as the modeling thing. He must have a lot.

I finished slipping on my skinny jeans and my green argyle sweater that Alice had approved with a black vintage leather jacket that I had gotten at the thrift store for $14.50. It was the one piece to my wardrobe I did actually love.

I came out of the bathroom to find Alice gone and Edward looking at my collection of books overflowing on a small shelf near a few vintage records I had pinned to my wall.

"Where did Alice go?" I asked, and he jumped, startled, and turned to face me.

"Oh, she said for me to help you carry your stuff to the car and she'd be down there waiting." He said nervously.

I nodded and grabbed the small duffle bag I had waiting by the door as my knitted purse.

"I think I got it." I smiled, gesturing to the one bag.

"That's all you're bringing?" He seemed surprised.

"Well, Alice didn't approve of half of my stuff, and said we'd have to go shopping when we get there." I wrinkled my nose in a displeased way, and grabbed my keys to lock my door as we headed out.

Edward grabbed the duffle bag from me anyway as we made out way down the first flight of stairs. "Shopping's not your thing?" He guessed, looking at me. I loved the way his eyes sparkled in the morning sunlight, I thought, then immediately realized how cheesy that sounded.

"No, not at all." I laughed.

"You don't know how refreshing that is." He grinned as we walked towards a car that looked very shiny and very expensive. "This is my car. I'll have some one drive it back to my house for me when we get on the plane." He told me, opening the trunk and putting my one bag inside along with the 4 other bright pink suitcases and a matching polka-dotted duffle bag.

"Wow, I had no idea you were so into the color pink. My favorite it probably the matching glittered makeup bag." I teased him, and he grinned at me, opening the door to the back seat, where Alice was sitting.

"Well, you know. Guilty pleasure." He smirked. I noticed the one small black suitcase and duffle bag in the front seat next to him, and I smiled at him. He winked back secretively, and I think my heart rate doubled.

Alice chattered the entire way to the jet, and I don't think I heard a word she said, because Edward kept glancing at me in the rear-view mirror, and I couldn't help but be mesmerized each time his eyes met mine.

God, if I was seated next to him for the entire 11-hour flight…then, well, I might not even make it to France.

I might spontaneously combust before we got there.

A/N: Well, I thought this chapter would be longer, but apparently, they might all be this long, sorry if you think it's short! I'm really just winging this story, writing it as soon as I sit down. You have about as big of a clue where it is going as I do, haha.

So, I got more reviews on the prologue that I did on chapter 1…so If you liking my story, or if not, well…then please review. Because maybe if you're good, I can get another chapter out within a day or 2…or maybe even tonight ;) Well, I'll try at least.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The private jet was, as I imagined absolutely stunning.

There was a large flat screen attached to one wall near a seating area with stark white chairs surrounding it, and a table in the middle, beside a built in refrigerator. Near the back were a few reclining, comfortable looking chairs, each with its own table and flat screen. Lights lined the ceiling and along the floors, and a few round windows were on the walls beside each sofa chair, and each seat had plush-looking pillows and warm blankets, casually draped over top of them.

As I stood in the doorway, completely flabbergasted and amazed, Alice skipped in beside me and right over to the built in surround sound stereo system, carelessly throwing her jacket over the back of the sofa as she went.

Edward and Alice's husband Jasper, who I had just met but seemed perfect for Alice, piled in behind her.

Jasper walked over to the sofa near the flat screen and started unpacking his laptop equipment from his bag.

I still hadn't moved. This was overwhelming; my first time on a plane and I get to ride in this? I mean, who has enough money for this?

"You alright, Bella?" Edward's voice broke through my haze as he stopped behind me in the entry way to the jet and sat his carry-on bags on the floor.

"Oh, um, no. I mean, yes! I'm just um… feeling a little nauseous." I told him truthfully. And those butterflies in my stomach aren't being helped by you standing so close.

"You're feeling nauseous? Are you okay? Do you need a pill? I think Alice might have one. Do you usually get like this before a flight?" Edward rambled, concerned. I was beginning to love his stuttered sentences, and his worry was so sweet.

"I'm okay, I think. I don't think I need a pill right now, maybe if it gets worse. And, er… I've never flown before." I said uncomfortably. I knew how unusual it was to be nearly 26 years old and not have ever been on an air plane.

We just never traveled during my childhood, except for the 2 years I lived in Phoenix with my mom and Phil and while they flew, it was strongly suggested that I drive my ancient truck there. I also drove it from Forks to San Francisco the entire 15 hours. Of course, I had to sell my truck for the down payment on my apartment, so I walked to work now.

"Really? Never?" Edward asked.

"No, I, um, we just didn't travel much." I confessed he walked in and sat down on the 2 person sofa near a table in the back. He sat down, patting the seat beside him. I tentatively sat down, sitting my knitted purse beside me on the floor.

Sitting beside Edward for even some of this 13 hour flight would be my worst nightmare. Or my best dream. I'm not sure. All I knew was that this would be torture, sitting here and pretending to not want to do dirty, dirty things with him –

"What do you mean, 'we'?" Edward broke in, once again stopping my thoughts. I really need to focus. On something other than his beautiful eyes.

"Oh, my parents I meant. My mom, her husband and I moved to Phoenix freshman year of high school, and I moved back 2 years later to finish up high school with my dad."

"So your parents are divorced? When did that happen? Moved back to where?" Edward rushed out like he was worried he wouldn't have enough time to speak.

I smiled, putting up with his questions. "They divorced when I was 7. We lived in Forks, Washington. That's where I moved back to. What about you? Have you always lived in San Francisco?"

"We grew up in New Jersey, Alice Emmett my parents and I. We lived there until I was 15, and then we moved here. My dad, Carlisle, got a great job offer. He's a doctor, a great man. Very respected. –"

"Attention passengers, we're about to take off on our flight to Paris. I will get you there in about 12 hours and 25 minutes, instead of the usual 12 hours and 52 minutes it would take on a…" The pilot interrupted, stopping Edward and his wonderful voice, and as much as I wanted to hear him speak, I started to get nervous about the flight. My grip on the armrest tightened. We were about to take off. Was this safe? This huge, heavy metal piece of machinery zooming through the air… was it even possible? What if –

"Bella, calm down. Relax."

Edward. Edward was talking to me, that soothing voice. Trying to calm my rapid breathing. My death grip on the seat. Edward with his hand on my back…

"You okay?" He asked. God, his hand was warm. I looked up into his eyes. They were so intense. I bit my lip, watching his nostrils flare as he breathed deeply. Was he getting closer? Leaning. God, he was pretty… what would his lips taste like –

"Hey, Bella!" Alice called as she came running over, completely ruining whatever had just happened or been about to happen. "I have to show you what this bitch Victoria Rivers is saying about my upcoming winter line." I took a deep breath, looking back at Edward. He was staring out the window casually, seemingly unaffected by what had just happened. Or not happened. Had that really happened? Oh man.

"Who's Victoria Rivers?" I asked Alice.

She stared at me. Unblinking. Edward turned to look at me. They both looked stunned.

"Bella…Are you serious?"

"Er…" I was. I had no idea who she was. But suddenly I felt dumb admitting to that fact.

"Bella, she's like the most well-known super model and actress in the world right now. She'd been in like every movie recently. You've never heard of her? She's on every magazine too."

"No…Sorry? I mean, I don't really watch movies or read magazines."

"Well… alright, I guess. That's so weird though. Anyway, scoot over, I need you to read this fashion magazine article where she completely criticized my new line! I bet she's still mad about that time I took Rose with me to that movie premier, and Victoria was a little threatened that her husband James Rivers seemed more interested in Rose's tits than her own. What a total jerk, where does she get off telling the magazine that bull about my line when…"

I zoned out, looking over at Edward again while Alice rambled about this supermodel. He was staring right at me, and we locked eyes. I couldn't look away, I swallowed thickly.

What has happening to me?

XXXXX

I was warm. Incredibly warm all over, heat radiating throughout my body. I couldn't tell why, but i felt like my nerves were buzzing, on fire. I tried shifting, and realized that something was holding me down. Slowly I opened my eyes. Edward. He was wrapped around me, one of his arms around my shoulders, the other in my lap resting on top of my hand. My head was on his shoulder, and I had obviously snuggled into his side. He didn't seem to mind now, in his sleep, but I had a feeling he would if he woke up now.

Just as I was about to move, to sit up and check the time, he sighed, shifting in his sleep and resting his head on top of my head. He took a deep breath, almost like he was inhaling a sweet smell, and then relaxed.

I couldn't move now, could i? He was so comfortable. And, well, so was i. Maybe a few more minutes wouldn't hurt anything…

XXXX

Click.

Click, Flash.

What was that?

Flash. A grunt, and my pillow underneath me was moving.

I slowly opened my eyes, and was met by a bright flash. Disoriented, I looked around.

Edward. I was in his lap. Oh my God, how had that happened? The arm rest between us had been moved up and I was sprawled across his chest, his arms had been around me and one of my legs over top of his knees. We looked at each other, horrified. Well, I was more horrified at being caught, because as we looked at each other another flash went off, and I realized that Alice had a camera, and Jasper was sitting behind her, laughing as she snapped pictures of us.

Suddenly, my seat was gone and I was falling to the floor. Edward had jumped up and I had tumbled down, and Jasper started laughing harder.

"Oh my God, Bella, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Edward yelped, grabbing my hand, pulling me up and trying to dust me off.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Calm down."

"Damn, Edward. You know, if I woke up to a beautiful woman on my lap, the last thing I'd be doing is throwing her to the floor. Unless of course, I followed her down there." Jasper said suggestively.

Edward and I both blushed about 5 shades of red each and he hissed to Jasper something about hanging out with Emmett too often.

Alice cut in, sensing that we had reached our embarrassment limit for the day. "Alright guys, everyone relax. Edward, Bella, we have about 3 hours left until we land. We thought it was time to wake you two up, since you pretty much slept the entire flight. And Jasper, did I hear you correctly? You wouldn't throw a girl off your lap if she was on it when you woke up? You better be throwing her off your lap if she's not me."

As Alice joked around with Jasper, Edward and I stood awkwardly beside each other, not knowing what to do or say to each other. He was entirely too perfect for me, and entirely everything I wanted in a man, but what did that matter. I was little Bella Swan. This was Edward Cullen, the man who made my nerves buzz and my heart pound. He was easy to talk to, absolutely gorgeous, and I felt like I would do anything he said as long as he said it in that amazing, velvet-like voice of his.

This was worse than I thought. I didn't have just some silly, juvenile crush on Edward Cullen.

I think I was actually falling for him. Falling hard.

**AN: Hi guys! Sorry, I know I said this would be out sooner, but at least it was only a week. This isn't that long, right? You'll live:) So I have 2 questions for y'all. One, what would you guys like to see happen, such as suggestions, points of views and whatnots. Whatever you want, I just want to know. Because I'm totally making this up as I go along, just so you know. And two, I don't have a Beta…not really sure if I want one because I like to get my stories out the second I finish typing them, but if anyone wants to step up…let me know!**

**Also, how 'bout a review, honeychilds?**


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is dedicated to Leslie (StartTheFantasy) who recommended this story in her amazing story "Invitation Back to Hell" Go read it!

Also, warning, this chapter is Mature. But I know you like it, don't even pretend.

Chapter 4

From the minute we stepped off the plane, Alice had her camera out.

She was photographing every single thing I did, trying to make me more comfortable in front of her camera, I suppose. And it was actually working; there came a point when I just had to forget it was there and act normally.

And when I say everything I did, I mean everything.

I'd laugh as Jasper tried to offer me a Marlboro, which he knew I wouldn't take, and I'd see a flash as Alice clicked away.

I'd brush my hair behind my ear and blush as Edward said something, and flash.

As we left the airport and stopped to get dinner, I'd lean on a stone wall, and there she goes again.

Eventually I came to realize that it wasn't going to stop, and just got used to it. After we got dinner from a small diner, where Alice annoyed the other customers with her flashing camera, we decided to go back to the ridiculously sized house Alice and Jasper owned, where we would be staying. Alice and Jasper were tired, and their vote apparently ruled out Edward's and my vote. We had, of course, slept almost the entire plane ride.

The house was, of course, amazingly beautiful, and more than any two people could ever need. There were 4 bedrooms, 3 baths, a state of the art kitchen with all stainless steel appliances, 2 living areas and a small library/office. And a hot tub.

I couldn't even imagine how large their home back in San Francisco is.

Alice and Jasper went straight to bed as soon as we were all settled in. I picked the smaller of the 3 guest rooms and Edward took the one next to mine. I told myself it didn't mean anything.

The walls were painted in a light sea blue with black and white furniture. The bed was huge, and the connecting bathroom had a claw foot tube big enough for 3 people. The counter top on the sink was granite, and the curtains that hung in the large window were thick and black. There was a small decorative chandelier over a sitting area and a comfortable looking white winged-back chair.

I bit my lip. It felt wrong to touch anything.

Sighing, I lifted my bag onto the bed and started to unload what little I had brought with me. No doubt Alice would want to go shopping soon.

I hung up the few sweaters I had, my leather jacket I had worn on the plane, and one dressy blouse. I stacked my jeans and some knit skirts on the shelves and my 3 pairs of shoes that Alice semi-approved of. I put my underwear, camisoles and bras in a drawer of the dresser.

I undressed and changed into a pair of plaid sleep pants and a tank top and socks, putting my hair into a loose ponytail. After unpacking my books, old sketchpad and my new charcoal pencils, I still wasn't tired.

I sat on the corner of the bed. I never slept well in a new bed, even though the one in my apartment at home was the least comfortable one in the world. I was used to it. Right now I felt like I was sitting on the edge of a cloud.

I decided to go downstairs into the library and see what books I could find. I'm sure Alice wouldn't mind. I turned the doorknob carefully, but I didn't have to because this house was so well oiled the floorboards made no sound as I padded down the stairs.

In the library, I turned on a soft lamp on the long oak table and scanned the rows and rows of books. There were so many to choose from, I didn't know where to start. One classic stood out to me. I had lost the copy I once had and I immediately pulled it off the shelf, flipping through the pages.

"That's a good one."

"Oh my God!" I whisper-yelled, dropping the book to the ground and putting both of my hands on my chest, whirling around.

Edward. Oh my God. I breathed heavily, and we both stared silently at the book on the ground, the only sound was the beating of my heart.

I felt him looking at me, and when I looked up, his eyes were black, trained on my face.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to scare you, I just…I was in the kitchen. I couldn't sleep either, and then I was going to come read something… I'm sorry." He rambled. He voice was silk, smooth and soft but ruff and velvety. I wanted to roll around in it.

"Th-That's fine, it's okay. I was doing the same thing. I couldn't sleep either, probably because we sleep together so much on the plane. I mean, not 'together'. Well, yeah, 'together' but not like...together, together. I mean…" Damn it.

Edward was smirking at me, and it was making it extremely difficult for me to concentrate on not sounding like a moron.

"I get it." He said, and took a step closer, picking up the book off the floor.

I held my breath as he walked over and handed it to me, our fingers brushing when I took it. He was so close. I had to look up at him to see his face. I saw his Adam's apple quiver and I felt the nerves and excitement radiating off of both of us.

He was just so…so gorgeous and dominating and sweet and…close…I bit my lip.

Edward let out a deep breath and took my hand, pulling me down beside him onto a love seat in a corner of the room. I felt so contradicted. Edward made me feel calm and serene but also made my nerves stand on end, and my heart beat faster. I felt like I was about to combust.

I turned away for a moment, trying to collect my thoughts as I slowly sat the book on the side table. Maybe Edward did feel the way I did. Was I being blind? Or was I reading way too much into the looks he gave me?

I turned back to him, and found his face not more than an inch away from mine.

"Hey Bella?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah?" I breathed. His eyes…

"What would you say if…if I told you how much I wanted to kiss you right now?"

"I...I would say that…that I'm glad it's not just me."

His eyes scanned my face, looking to make sure, and he threaded his hands into my hair. One of my arms went around his shoulders, into the hair at the nape of his neck, and the other slid up his back, over top of his cotton tee shirt.

"Me too." Edward whispered on my lips, and then we were connected.

I felt like he was breathing happiness and love into my body. Every brush of his lips solidified it for me. Edward was perfect. He was for me.

The way his hands slid over me, the caress of his fingers, I just…he was so…

I wanted something deeper. I pressed my lips harder to his, and he pressed back. I felt so animalistic as I pushed our chests together, and I shivered. Edward broke apart for a moment, looking into my eyes. We fell backwards on the sofa, his body over top of mine as he held my face.

"Bella…" He panted, and I said his name back to him.

I touched his collarbones and ran my hands down his cloth-covered chest. I pushed his shirt up, touching his abs. My nails on his skin. His hands on my back, under my shirt.

Our shirts were both gone in a matter of moments. He was stunning, and I felt like I paled in comparison, until he let his lips fall to the swell of my chest and told me how he had never seen anything more beautiful.

Was I really doing this? With this man I had known only a few days? This wasn't me. I'd never done anything like this before. But then again…I had never met Edward before then. Nothing had never felt this right, this…connected.

"Edward…Edward…"I panted, trying to remember how to speak with his lips circling my breasts.

"Yeah…"He said, in between licks and nibbles.

"Can…oh…can we go upstairs…"I wanted to be absolutely alone. I didn't want Alice finding us like this in the morning. This was going to be an all night thing. I didn't know if I would ever be able to stop.

He took a few calming breaths, like he was trying to get the courage to move. His lips finally left my skin and he lifted me bridal style off the couch, heading for the door.

"Wait, wait!" I whispered loudly. "Our shirts."

Nodding, he picked them from the floor and carried me the rest of the way to his room. He locked the door. I didn't know where this confident Edward was coming from, but I liked him taking control. I felt like I could give him all of me and he would never take advantage.

We went right back to where we left off. His licking, my moaning. Oh, Edward, oh…

"Bella, you're so beautiful."

"Edward…" Panting.

"This is…Oh Bella, it's so right…" Groaning.

"I know…Oh!"

"With me, Bella… yeah…" Whispering. Moaning, loving.

Afterwards, in his arms, the place I thought I'd never be, I felt content. He slept and held onto me in his sleep, and I occasionally felt a felt soft kiss fall to my hair, my forehead, my eyelids.

He is so right. We are right. Happiness and warmth. Together.

AN: I'm nervous. Too soon? Maybe. Could I wait? Nah. Reviews please girls! also, i had this ready really early today, but fanfiction was being screwy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Lick.

I squirmed, closer.

Nibble. A roll of my hips.

A grunt, and I started awake. I was panting, squirming underneath Edward who had me pinned to the bed, as he licked and nibbled my chest.

It was still dark out, and we were still naked. Edward, who seemed perfectly content in his task, started sucking my nipples, and I gasped as I pushed my chest up into his mouth. His talented mouth…

Oh… Oh… Oh my …"Oh my God!" I breathed. Edward grunted, his soft lips floating down my stomach, lower and lower. "Edward, Edward…Wh-what are you do- oh…doing?"

He shushed me softly, his breath fanning over my bellybutton. The sheet was pulled down as he went, and he eventually kicked it to the floor, his hands on my thighs as he pushed them apart. My legs fell open for him without protest and he looked up into my eyes.

I swallowed heavily, embarrassed and looked away.

"Hey." Edward said, and didn't continue until I looked back at him. "Don't ever be embarrassed, Bella. You're beautiful." And then he was licking me, and I was moaning and panting and squirming around on the mattress as he slid two long fingers into me.

I gasped and grabbed two handfuls of his silky hair, holding on for dear life. Oh my God he was good at this. Why was he so good at this? Had he had a lot of experience? What was I thinking, of course he had, I mean look at him…mmm, yes, look at him, between my thighs, licking my…

"Edward!" I moaned, trying to be quiet. "Don't…mmm, don't stop…I,I...need-"

"What do you need?" Edward looked up at me, eyes dark, lips glistening. I whimpered, just from him looking at me like that.

"I-I need to… " I broke off, as he licked me again.

"To what? Tell me Bella." He mumbled into my sex, nibbling my clit.

"Oh…Edward I need you, I need to… to come!" I moaned, thrashing around as I fell over the edge. I couldn't remember anything, even my own name, only the feel of Edward's hair beneath my fingers as I tugged and pulled on it was left.

"Oh…my…" I breathed, completely exhausted and sedated, blissfully unabashed as he slid up the bed and cuddled up to my naked body.

Edward pulled the sheet from the floor over top of us, and buried his head into the crook of my neck. I was so out of it, I could barely keep my eyes open, but I felt it when he intertwined our legs and I lazily threw my arm over him, snuggling.

He chuckled deeply, as I rested next to him. "Sorry for waking you up. You just have no idea what your body near mine does to me."

"Mmm." I yawned, near sleep. "Me too. And to be clear, you can wake me for that anytime." I told him, too tired to care that I was implying this would happen again, when I didn't even know if that was what he wanted.

I fell asleep to the sound of his deep chuckle and the heat from his warm body wrapped around mine.

XXX

"Bella, hey baby, wake up."

I moaned and rolled over, apparently on top of my bed partner. I felt his chest rumble from underneath me as he laughed, felt his arms slip around my waist. Did he just call me baby?

He peppered kisses all down my face and shoulders, before tilting my head up from his chest to look him in the eye.

"Morning." He told me, smiling. "I didn't want to wake you, because you looked so peaceful, but, um, I heard Alice milling about downstairs and I wasn't sure if she was supposed to, you know, um…know."

I loved how he could go from confident, domineering sex God, to bashful rambling Edward in seconds flat, and I hoped it would never change.

"Well, I um. I don't mind her knowing, it's just, I'm worried it's unprofessional of me. What if she thinks I won't care about the modeling job, and only focus on doing…well, whatever it is I'm doing with you?" What _am_ I doing with you?

"Well, we could keep it quiet for a little while until you've done a few shoots? You know, so you feel more comfortable? Although I want you to know she'd never have a problem with it, I swear." Edward leaned in closer to me and whispered in my ear. "And I thought it was pretty clear last night what we were doing." He smirked at me, and I swatted at his shoulder.

"Shut up, that's not what I meant." I giggled. "I had better be getting back to my room then before she comes to wake me up. I need to take a shower also." I told him, stretching and letting the sheet fall from my body as I stood up.

I heard a groan from behind me, and I looked back to see Edward biting his lower lip as he stared at me.

"How would you feel about rethinking the whole hiding thing? Then we could take a shower together…" He bribed, wetting his lips.

"Mmm…So tempting," I breathed, staring as he sat up in bed, the sheet falling to cover his waist, his perfectly sculpted chest in full view. " No, no I can't. I really can't…"

I halfheartedly tried to push him away as he came to give me one last kiss, and pulled me against him. I complied for as long as I could without getting completely sucked into his charm.

"Ok I seriously have to go, Edward. I'll...um, see you later?" Well, depending on if you want to see me that is. I let my insecurities take over for a moment as I wondered if this was a one off for Edward. He didn't seem the type, but neither was I the type to jump into bed with a stranger I had known a matter of days.

Days…_days_.

Oh my God, days.

"Of course, Bella." He smiled and kissed my forehead before I left the room.

As I sneaked into my room as quietly as possible, I became more and more upset and confused. This wasn't me at all, not one bit. I didn't do any of this! It was too good to be true.

A beautiful woman comes up to me on the street and tells me I should fly to San Francisco with her in her family's private jet and become a model? Seriously Bella? What the Hell was I thinking? Things like this just didn't happen to me. Then I decide it's a good idea to screw it all up by jumping into bed with her amazing brother and whom I've just met and hide it from her?

Where was my brain?

How could I fix this? Alice trusted me with this and I've already managed to screw up my chances in a matter of hours after arriving…maybe she wouldn't mind? I mean, Edward said she wouldn't mind. But how would he know that? It's not like he's dated every one of Alice's models and gone to bed with them within one ni –

Oh my God.

_Had_ Edward dated all of Alice's models? Was I just another bed warmer? A notch in the bed post for him?

No. Stop it Bella. Give him more credit than that. Give him the benefit of the doubt. He's sweet and kind and couldn't be a man whore. There was no way.

Right?

XXXXX

Alice re-awoke me at 9 am on the dot. I must have fallen asleep again after leaving Edwards room. Alice told me of the plans for today, which included a spa treatment and a shopping spree (kill me), and bubbled with excitement as I tried not to feel guilty about keeping my night with Edward from her.

"We are going to have so much fun Bella! I swear, you'll feel like a million bucks at the end of the day." She grinned. "Now hop in the shower. I've got breakfast being delivered here at 9:30, so hurry! Oh! Also, I've got a present for you!"

Alice leaned over the corner of the bed and came back with a garment bag, grinning. "Now before you say anything, it's from a friend to a friend. Don't feel bad about it, which I know you will. It's not anything big. Just something for you to wear shopping today."

I looked at her nervously, not wanting to make her upset by not accepting, but not wanting to be completely pampered by her either. Or anyone for that matter.

Alice handed the bag to me, and I unzipped it, pulling out a beautiful deep sea blue jersey knit off the shoulder dress. It was knee length and had long scrunchy sleeves and looked incredibly comfortable, but still stylish. I was thoroughly impressed. There was also a pearl necklace around the neck of the hanger that would look so beautiful with it.

"Oh…Oh Alice! Did you design this? It's so lovely!"

"I sure did. It'll look beautiful on you Bella! Think of it as a Thanks-For-Being-My-New-Model gift, from Alice your friend, not Alice the fashionista." She winked. "Now, shower time, and when you come out, I want to see that beautiful dress on you and breakfast will be ready." She twirled out of the room, in pure Alice fashion.

Well, if I didn't feel guilty before, I definitely do now. She's such a good person, kind and nice and caring. I'm a horrible, despicable person.

After finishing my shower, I slipped on my new dress, the necklace and towel dried my hair so it fell in waves around my face, semi-dry. Trying to make Alice proud, I dabbed some mascara on and a little strawberry chapstick. Good enough.

I padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, nervous of what I would find. Would Edward be there? Would he say anything to me? What would he be thinking?

Entering the kitchen, I was happy to only see Jasper at the long granite counter with a delicious, gigantic spread of food in front of him. How long had it been since I'd had a decent breakfast? All I could remember having for the past year or two was some of the fruit from Mrs. Madeleine and maybe a bagel if I was splurging that day.

Jasper was piling a plate full of what looked to be scrambled eggs, hash browns, french toast and cut berries. He drizzle maple syrup over top of the entire platter and then dumped powdered sugar on top of that.

I laughed. "Hungry, Jasper?"

He grinned back as he poured 2 glasses of Orange Juice, handing me one. "Just a little."

Alice came in with Edward in tow and they sat down in a small breakfast nook in the corner of the room after they filled a plate for themselves. Jasper obviously took the seat beside Alice, forcing me to sit beside Edward, who smiled at me as I sat down. That gentle look he gave me made me feel marginally better.

"Good morning, Bella." He told me believably, as if I hadn't woken up naked in his bed earlier with him licking my chest.

"Morning, Edward." I tried to say in a friendly, happy, you-totally-haven't-had-your-head-between-my-legs voice.

Alice, not sensing anything unusual, started rambling about our day out today, and everything we were going to do as we all dug into our amazing food. I was going to become spoiled if this kept up much longer.

Suddenly, just as I was about to eat a mouthful of whipped cream covered strawberries, i felt Edward's hand, gently rest itself on top of my knee under the table and start making soothing circles with his thumb. I looked at his face, shocked, but he looked genuinely unbothered and content.

His hand stayed there the rest of the meal, and just as Alice stood from the table, announcing it was time for her and I to leave, his hand squeezed my knee and slipped up onto my thigh for a beat before he turned to me and smiled, helping me up from the table.

Jasper and Edward waved goodbye to Alice and I as we pulled out of the driveway and out on the street. As Jasper turned to go inside, I looked back to Edward, and he winked at me.

Alright. That's it. I was officially confused.

**AN: Hey honeychilds, how are y'all? I wanna say sorry first of all for the long wait between updates. I'm pretty sure the next one will go back to a short wait. I really apologize, I just kinda got discouraged, a little bit with the response to the last chapter with only a few reviews, but mainly with where I was taking the story. But I think I've got it back on track and it should run smoothly from now on. I also made this the longest chapter to make up for it a bit.**

**Also, I got a few comments saying it felt like I was rushing stuff, and I kinda felt that way too. See, this is why I need a beta, to tell me this is junk BEFORE I post haha. So…anyone want to step up to the plate? :)**

**And last, would anyone be interested in a flickr account with pictures and stuff from this story? If not then tell me so I won't waste my time! **

**Sorry to ramble, buttercups. I love you all! Every review seriously makes me update faster, if I feel like someone is reading. Thanks for all our support loves. **


	7. Chapter 7

AN: OHMYGODBB'S I am sooo sorry. You don't even know how crazy life has been for me. I just graduated highschool on Saturday and I have gotten a new job to help pay for my new apartment and everything has been sooo ridiculous. Hopefully it will slow down since I'm on summer break right now, and I will be able to update more often, read the author's note at the bottom for more.

If anyone is still reading…..here we go.

Chapter 6

I was dying. Legitimately dying. From shopping-induced stress.

"Alice…" I panted as she grabbed my arm and led me hurriedly to yet another store. "I really can't handle much more…"

We had left in Alice's limo at 10am to the shops and it was now almost 6 at night, and I was about to keel over. Or ditch Alice and take the bus back, whichever came first.

Alice just scoffed. "Bella, you're just being dramatic. We only have two more stores here and then we are heading to the studio to let you pick out your 5 free outfits from the autumn line. Then it's home for us! Oh that reminds me; I should call Jazz and make sure he has dinner covered…" She stopped for a minute near a bench and dug her high-tech looking cell phone out of her designer bag. I took the opportunity to collapse onto the bench.

This was ridiculous. Was I really cut out for this? All day shopping trips, free clothes from designers, photo shoots? It wasn't me at all. Maybe I couldn't handle this. I was so different from these people. I didn't do limo rides or private jet trips to Paris. I sighed and closed my eyes tightly.

"You okay Bella?" I felt Alice sit down next to me and rest her hand on my shoulder. "I know I've been running you around today…"

"It's okay Alice, it's not just that. I'm…I'm just not sure I'm cut out for this world, you know? Everything is so different. It's just not me. I'm worried I won't fit in with you all…"

"Bella, you were born for this! I know it might be so different, the life-style, everything you're used to…but can you honestly tell me you were happy before? I know I can be a bit of a headache at times, but I truly want you to be happy with us. We're going to be great friends, I just know it. I want you to trust me, okay? Give it a few weeks, if you're truly not happy by then, then let me know and you won't be held to anything, I promise."

"Alice, won't that cost you so much money –"

"Don't worry about the money, let me handle that. I have faith in you Bella. I have faith that everything will work out. Trust me, as your friend. Okay?" Alice said smiling.

I sighed. She was right. I really didn't give it enough time. I guess I could wait a little longer and give it a real chance. Alice was already such a good friend to me, and I owed it to her to give it a shot.

"Alright, Alice. I'll give it a try, I promise. Just be gentle with me, okay?" I smiled.

Alice pulled me into a hug, laughing. "You have what it takes, Bells. You just have to realize it first. I'll be there every step of the way."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Now, I just know you'll love this little blue one, Bella!" Alice thrilled from behind a rack of clothes.

We were in a large room in Alice's studio about an hour and a half later, as Alice basically picked my 5 items for me. She had me strip bare, put on some of the lingerie she had bought when I wasn't looking, and try on so many outfits my head was spinning. Even I had to admit though, Alice was a talented designer. While some of her clothes were obviously made to be worn by the rich and famous, there were pieces that could be mixed and matched and worn in everyday life. She had made her line creative and fun and chic, just like her personality.

She darted around the rack with a knee-length, tieback, blue printed dress that I actually did love, and a pair of black, low sling-back peep-toes. Thankfully, it was the final outfit and after picking out a small necklace with a blue gem on it, she informed me we were finally finished.

I cheered. All I wanted to do was sleep for the next forever. Preferably in Edward's bed. With Edward in it. Naked.

Alice and I piled into the limo that was crowded with 45862 shopping and garment bags full of my new wardrobe and headed home finally. I was tired and starving and very happy when Alice told me Jasper and Edward had ordered veggie pizza for us all and it would be there by the time we got back. It was already nearing 9oclock. I was exhausted and I just wanted to relax for the rest of the night. And see Edward. That was obvious. His wink this morning had been playing on repeat in my mind all day. Would he follow through tonight? Would he be as happy to see me as I was to see him?

We pulled up into the driveway about fifteen minutes later and I was about to grab a few bags when Alice laughed and told me that the driver would get them. Embarrassed, I smiled at our driver and told him thanks.

"Jazz!" Alice screeched as soon as she opened the door and flew into his waiting arms. He and Edward had been sitting on the sofa playing Guitar Hero, with 2 large boxes of pizza sitting in front of them, unopened.

I wanted nothing more than to run and hug Edward until he turned blue, however that might not work out with our whole 'hiding' thing.

Standing in the doorway, I awkwardly waved at him as he twisted his body on the sofa to see me. Any thoughts I had about Edward not being happy to see me flew from my mind as his face lit up and he bit his lip, fists clenched by his side, like he was holding himself in place.

Then suddenly, like he had decided it wouldn't be obvious to come stand by me, he was by my side and after casting a side-long glance at Alice and Jasper in a lip-lock, he said for their benefit "Let's give the lovebirds some space and go fix drinks for everyone."

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the living-room and into the direction of the kitchen, bypassing the kitchen archway and leading me into the laundry room. In a split second the lock was turned and my hands were in his hair and his were gripping my ass. Our lips melted together.

"Mmm…" Edward breathed into my mouth. "Did you…_ugh_…have a good day…?"

"Uh-huh…_oh_…"I panted as he licked my neck, suckling behind my ear. "You?"

I grabbed his ass and he lifted me up onto the washing machine.

"It's better now…_ohmygodbella_…"He whispered as I tightened my hands in his silky hair and tilted his head back so I could bite along his jawline.

"Bella…Edward…where are you guys? I thought you were making drinks?" We heard Alice say, her voice getting closer to us.

I gasped. Oh no. This was it. Alice would fire me and send me back on a plane to San Francisco and never talk to me again, all because I was humping her brother in her laundry room…

Edward must have read the panic in my eyes because he immediately took control of the situation.

He smoothed my hair down and righted both of our clothes while whispering to me "Go along with what I say, okay?" Then louder, "In the laundry room, Alice."

He turned the lock back and opened the door just as Alice came around the corner from the hallway.

"What were you guys doing in there?" She says, slightly suspicious.

Where I would have panicked and stumbled over my words, Edward was calm and collected.

"Bella needed to wash her clothes from yesterday and couldn't figure out the LCD screen on the washer." He smiled and ruffled her hair as he walked out of the room. "What'd you think we were doing?" He laughed, teasingly, like she was crazy to suspect anything.

Alice bought it hook, line and sinker.

She smiled and shook her head at herself. "Nothing. Come on Bells, the pizza is ready." She said as she skipped away, and my heart was beating double time. Oh my God, if we had been caught…

Trying to calm my racing heart, I walked into the kitchen and fixed a plate of pizza and a drink. Everyone was seated, and again, the only empty seat in the breakfast nook was beside Edward.

The minute I was seated, he tangled his left leg with my right one and dropped his hand casually beneath the table. His hand rested palm-up on my thigh and I slowly and inconspicuously slid my hand into his.

I squeezed his hand, and then pulled mine back from under the table to eat a slice of my pizza. I nearly choked on my soda when his hand slid slightly under the rim of my dress.

Throughout the entire dinner, Edward was touching me in some way, whether it was a nudge of my foot with his or a palm on my knee or a finger _slowly_ trailing up inside of my thigh before it stopped suddenly.

By the time my pizza was gone, I was ready to jump him at the table in front of his sister.

He continued the touching all the way until I got up to rinse my plate off and get ready for bed.

I took a deep breath of the air that wasn't full of Edward's wonderfully pleasant smell as I poured the rest of my soda down the drain. "I'm going to take a shower and then head to bed guys. I'm pretty tired." And horny.

And then he was beside me again, rinsing his plate too and breathing on my neck. "Can I join you?" He said so quietly I almost missed it.

Deep breath Bella. Don't pass out.

With an almost undetectable nod of my head, I sat my dishes in the sink and gave Alice a hug goodnight.

"Night, Alice. Thanks for tiring me out today." I smiled as she told me to sleep well because we had a big day tomorrow. I wasn't sure I even wanted to know what we would be doing.

I made my way to my room and picked out a ribbed tank top and a pair of boxer shorts to sleep in, and then padded barefoot to the bathroom, thinking, of course, of Edward.

Did he mean he would join me in the shower, or just in my room, later tonight? Should I leave the door open for him now? He was so difficult to read.

Deciding it was better to be safe than sorry, I left my bedroom door unlocked but closed and left the bathroom door cracked as I went inside.

I turned the shower on to let it heat up, brushed my teeth and was in process of sliding out of my dress when I felt strong, warm arms wrap around my body.

"Hey there." He purred, lifting my hair in one hand and moving it to one side of my neck. He buried his nose in the crook of my neck and inhaled.

"Hi…" I breathed.

"Mind if I share a shower with you? In the interest of conserving water and all…" He ran his nose up my jawline to my ear.

I turned in his arms so I was facing him and once I saw the desire in his eyes, I couldn't take anymore.

"I suppose…I mean, it _is_ for the environment…" I trailed off, sliding my hand up the back of his V-neck tee-shirt.

"Such a good citizen, doing your part to help save our world…" He slid the zipper on the back of my dress down low and I looked into his eyes. I saw nothing but hunger and adoration in them and for the first time in my life I realized I was seriously in danger of falling in love with a guy. And not just any guy, this sexy, sweet, gentle and caring guy named Edward who was the first person I had really let into my heart since Jacob years and years ago. And even with Jacob, I had never truly felt like this ever. Like if I wanted to, I could float across the room or walk on water. He made me happy. So, so happy and I didn't ever want to let him go.

As I brought his lips down to mine slowly and took his bottom lip between mine and sucked on it, I wished desperately for him to feel exactly what i felt.

AN: HOLY FREAK sooooo sorry for the wait guys. You have no idea. I have been swamped oh my god, and if you care why it says so at the AN at the top which u might not have read. If I have anyone left who still cares about this story, let me know! I need a beta and a I think I will work on getting up a flickr page with photos and junk about this store, so if u are interested let mehhh know:)

This is the longest chapter yet, and I'm hoping to start making them longer and whatnot as well as updating more recently. Like I said above, I have been so busy, I just got a new job, graduated from highschool on Saturday and have been working on getting my new apartment set up, so its been crazy. Hopefully things should slow down a little, and hopefully I have some people who haven't given up on me!

FYI, I have another idea for a story bouncing around in my head, sooo that might be the next chapter I get out..i not good at balancing stories, I tend to focus on the new one so it might not be a good idea to start a new one but when it wants to come out, well…it's outta my hands, lovelies.

xxx- shelley

ps: does anyone like All Time Low or Mayday Parade? Well I'm seeing them in concert on July 28th in VA, be jealoussXD


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow. I have no excuse for my lazy, unmotivated self. Sorry it's been a millennium. 3

Chapter 8.

The next morning I am awaken by a hyper Alice slamming her little fist into my locked door. I am alone, and that puts me immediately in a bad mood. I wonder what time Edward left my room last night because he was here when I fell asleep after 3 consecutive orgasms. I groan and turn to look at my small alarm clock. It reads 7:30 am.

"Bella! Open up! I told you we have a big day ahead of us! Don't make me get the spare key!"

Growling angrily, I stop over to the door and open it harshly. "Alice, can't we have our 'big day' at a reasonable hour?! The sun just came up!"

Huffing, Alice storms into my room and immediately drags me with her towards the bathroom as I protest.

"Bella, seriously. You are going to have to get used to these hours! Up with the sun I always say! Now hurry, we have to be at the studio at 9 for hair, makeup and wardrobe. I didn't tell you yesterday, because I knew you'd stress all night and get no sleep, but today is when we will meet everyone involved in the magazine process and make magic happen! Now chop chop, get in the shower!"

"Wait, wait Alice! Are you saying that I'm doing a photo-shoot _today_? Um, absolutely not. No way. I refuse!"

"Bella –"

"No! I'm so not ready for this! I need to prepare, practice more –"

"And that's exactly what you don't want to do," Alice broke in. "Modeling comes from within, there is no set method or perfect pose. You either can or can't, and from all of the pictures I've taken of you, doll face, you _can_. The only thing practicing will do is make you more anxious. Trust me."

"But Alice, I just don't want to let you down…"

"So don't. The only way you will let me down is if you don't try to be what I know you can be. Just give it a chance. I'm not expecting the cover of my next issue from the first photograph, I just want you to get a feel on the atmosphere. I have so much faith in you, Bella. You need to have faith in yourself."

I just groaned.

"Bella…" Alice whined, sticking her bottom lip out slightly.

I sighed. This _was_ why I came here, I suppose. "Fine, Alice. But don't expect much. I'll try my best but if they look awful you can't say I didn't warn you."

She squealed happily and shoved me into the bathroom. "You won't regret it Bells!" She told me, shutting me in the bathroom. I heard her call as I started undressing "Don't forget to exfoliate!"

"Bite me!" I called back, and heard her tinkling laugh fade as she left my room.

Of one thing I was certain; this was going to be a disaster.

Within the next hour, I was showered, shaved, and dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a tee-shirt. Alice had told me that it didn't matter what I wore there as I would be taking it off soon enough.

I slipped on my favorite pair of converse and headed downstairs to meet Alice. It was already 8:30 so we would need to leave soon, I thought as I walked into the kitchen and stopped in my tracks.

There was Edward, leaning against the countertop, dressed in black jeans and a faded concert tee-shirt, looking more delicious than anyone had a right to. And he was staring right at me.

My breath caught as I returned his heated gaze and my heart started to race as he softly said "Good morning, Bella."

"Good morning, Edward." I returned, and finally broke free from his gaze to see Alice sitting at the breakfast nook and nibbling on a bagel. She looked up when she heard my voice.

"Finally! I made you a bagel with strawberry cream cheese to go. Let's hit the road, everyone!" She called out, hopping up and grabbing her mug of coffee and giant purse.

"Everyone?" I questioned. Wasn't it just the two of us?

"Oh Bella I forgot to mention it earlier, sorry. Edward will be modeling with you today."

And as Alice smiled at us and led the way to the limo, all I could think about was that Edward would be touching and posing with me in front of Alice while she looked on through her zoom lens, critiquing our every move.

Fuck.

A/N: Sorrrrrrrrryy omg. It's been years. Like many years. I know this is short :/ This is just a chapter so I could get something out. Next up is the photoshoot. Review and let me know if I should continue! Or which story I should continue, rather. I seem to have started 4 at once right now, 2 not posted haha. Should I continue this or A Seattle Christmas? I've got part of a chapter for that story. Let me know please!


End file.
